


Only when we fight.

by KatxXxNaoe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, i guess, if you havent read the books it'll get kinda tricky, spoilish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatxXxNaoe/pseuds/KatxXxNaoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne and Jaime on the road again.<br/>(Placed after the events of the most recent book in the series of ASOIAF.)<br/>-Angsty talk & sooner or later smut.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Aches

It's been almost two full days since they departed together from the camp, travelling through cold winds and foggy landscape.  
She appeared one day with all her might in front of him all so sudden asking to be followed. Of course he would follow. Even if the reason she had given was a much simpler one than that of a sudden light shone upon the everlasting search for Lady Sansa.  
The thought of them travelling together again, side by side, on a quest of salvation on his part a matter of duty to her, had brought joy to his very soul.  
He felt less tired, less burdened from his heavy thoughts the very moment he saw her again, alive and...well.  
He had not expected to meet the same bond they had aquired in the past the moment they reunited but perhaps a rude kind of teasing or two from his beloved wench or even maybe in his most far fetched hopes a smile.  
Yet even though they were back on the road, together they hardly spoke and even then her eyes averted from his face the soonest possible.  
He felt deeply confused and angered by her behavior yet he was hesitant to ask of its reason.  
Probably tired he thought, probably too wary from her trips, probably...  
But had she not missed him even a little ? Had she not wanted to face him again, tell him of her tales and scold him when he spoke of his ?  
Or maybe even blame him for sending her alone on the quest they had both sworn to complete, for the burdon she had to carry upon his departure all alone.  
He would have understood.  
That all he would accept, any cruel words, beatings, kisses or whatever might she had in store for him.  
Yet ignorance and apathy ? Those angered him deeply. Yet he stood too stuborn to admit he wanted to be hit and kissed and smiled at.  
"Fine" he said to himself, let her have it her way, lets see how long will this facade lasts.  
  
The first night they rested briefly,around a small fire in a remotly safe spot.  
''Rest well Ser'' she said and placed herself on a leather pelt a lot further away from him, eyes closed firmly.  
No settling by the fire with him to eat or, gods forbid, chat.  
"Tell me why you are angry already wench" he thought "How dare you punish me with silence like a little kid without even a true reason spoken."  
His anger left no room for sleep that night.  
The sun rose quickly and so did they, resuming their wordless trip to wherever she was to lead him.  
The day grew colder and colder thus sleeping between trees was not an option, they had to find some walls to shield them for the night or pass on the days' sleep as they (or maybe just him on that note) had done the previous and keep on riding.  
The very few times she spoke to him were absolutely only for practical reasons like when to stop to let the horses rest, where to turn or to curse the ugly weather.  
Always adressing him as 'Ser'. Not Kingslayer not even Ser Jaime.  
Had she forgotten he wondered, had she felt it too inappropriate after all this time or was it to simply forfeit him the joy that the rare sound of his own name brought him ?  
Still stubborn he remained, have it your way he thought, for now my bitter wench .  
  
The fog dulled as the sun went to rest and lady luck smiled upon them when a small cottage appeared on their way.  
It seemed abandoned for a quiet long time seemingly promising a perfect night away from the woods and the bitter cold.  
They would settle there for now.  
They would have time to speak he thought.  
He would make sure of it by any means nessesary.


	2. A Truth Only Swords Dare Speak

They tied the horses on the front and proceeded to enter. It was a small abandoned space sealed by a wooden barely still door, the interior poor as well with only a big wooden table in the middle, a set of two wooden chairs and a bed, if one could call it that, made of hay and an old blue sheet.  
Did the thought of them sleeping side by side crossed her mind as well he wondered.  
"We leave as soon as the sun sets." she said and turned to exit as soon as they entered.  
'Enough of this' he said to himself and swiftly went right after her.  
"Wench!" he shouted demandingly.  
She turned with a face full of annoyance accompanied by wonder upon seeing him with his sword at hand.  
"Brienne...if you please would, Ser" she spouted looking at his face directly.  
"Come now wench spare me of those awfully boring remarks of yours and take upon your sword. Or should I say 'my sword' for that matter."  
"Don't push it. For once just don't." she grunted placing her hand close to 'their' sword hanging from her waist.  
"Oh right now I'm all about pushing trust me" he said and dashed at her full of grace.  
Their swords clashed again and again afterwards, both glaring and panting, lamenting the night with sparks of hard steal.  
"So how do you fancy this good ol' Ser, greatly improved for sure milady ? " he said with one of his usual quirky smile and her face flashed with anger.  
"It's pitiful..." she replied and charged at him finally at her fullest.  
Taken aback he fell to the ground, his sword beside him, eyes fixed on her still.  
"Now that was-"  
"The Hound would have cut you open a thousand times by now and you dare brag!" "How would you have even faired against..."  
She would not dare finish that sentence she had carelessly uttered upon her moment of fury, instead wondering silently to herself whilst looking deep into his dazzling green eyes for a few moments counting one by one the chances of his survival against those who had forced her into playing this game of fools.  
'Will he now see through this truely feeble scheme of mine, distrust me as he truely should and act upon his suspicions' she wondered and maybe even wished for such to be true.  
Yet he had already known of something to be wrong from the very moment she'd arrived at his camp. For her to ask for help of any kind was a wonder itself even to the gods nevertheless asking for his very help in a mission she had most eagerly taken upon herself to deliver for his sake as well.  
At first his hunger for her companionship left him with little concern over it, however, the evidence began to pile one atop of the other every moment that went by.  
She had spoken of a nearby destination merely a days' ride away when she first spoke with him, towards which they should supposedly march on the fastest possible, yet  there they stood, on the end of their second day of trip leisurely crossing swords like fools over what only the gods seemed to know.  
Adding to it all she kept disgracing him with her words and actions, fighting him with light careful blows like some young boy with a fresh blade at hand in need of being taught and guided by his elders, in need of care and pity. She did call him pitiful to affirm it all as well. But that was not her way of things, not their way of things, not after the mutual respect that they had established for one another. And because she did not mean it. The look on her eyes as she spoke of those cruel words were not painted with amusment nor true disgust but of a secret pain and maybe...a slight of truthful concern.  
And as it was often told by wise men _a pure warriors' eyes shine with his truest passions when with a sword at hand_.  
Possibly the biggest disadvantage of those 'pure' warriors as well he would always add for what did wise men know of true battle after all ?  
And there she stood to prove him right, the purest & fairest of them all.  
That was it, the last affirmation he needed. No more silence, no more hiding between words nor swords.  
He rose from the ground swiftly never averting his gaze from her own and when she sheathed her sword and turned to flee once again he grabbed her arm firmly holding her in place.  
She was shocked by the sweet tremor his hard touch brought her at that time, a feeling his rare touch brought her the old days as well only now it felt like it bare so much more. His eyes spoke of it as well, she was sure he had felt something similar at that time himself and that shook her to her very core.  
And then, before she knew, she was being dragged inside the small walls, not knowing what would follow yet somehow reading herself for a battle she was certain she would have to win for the sake of the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,I apologise for any misspellings, english is my 2nd language so it is kinda bound to happen~  
> Not sure yet how long this will end up being but Im guessing no longer than 2 more chapters or so.  
> Comments are most welcome :)


End file.
